


With Reaching

by Marianokasa



Series: Eren X Levi mpreg series 2 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, Children, Cute, Desire, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rescue, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come to see who is gonna take Eren. Levi and the squad? Or the two traitors, Reiner and Bertolt? Surprises will happen! Sequel to With Rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Reaching

**Author's Note:**

> I am gonna be very busy tomorrow, so I may have double the updates I do. Anyway, enjoy!

Reiner pulled Eren's head back to look at his desperate eyes. Eren can't even move on inch due to the chains wrapped around him and talk with the gag on. Reiner let go of his head and look at the soldiers. "You want him?" Reiner asked. Levi snarled at him, "What do you think?" "Yep, but first-" Reiner looked at Bertolt, who pulled a switch, making the floor under Eren pulling him down with it. "Now then, a little game of maze now. If you find Eren, then you can have him, if you don't, then your trapped here." Mikasa, Connie, Jean, Sasha, Historia, and Hanji tried to open the doors. " Damnit, it's locked." Mikasa said. Armin looked at Bertolt, and thought of an idea. He sneaked to a captain's office without Reiner or Bertolt noticing. The rest were still looking at the traitors. " Well then, good luck on finding him." Reiner said as he and Bertolt vanish. "Everyone split up and find an escape and Eren! Hit something or ell if you are trapped!" Levi and Hanji said in unison. " Yes sir!" They all seperated and started searching.  
\-------------  
" Come on......come on..... here it is! Switches and traps in Castle Onderon!" Armin said in victory as he grabbed a book. He opened it and saw the switches to open the door. "Got it."  
\-----------  
Eren looked up the ceiling where he was going down. Bertolt grabbed more chains and chained him up the ceiling and the floor. "You bastard." Eren tried to say, but the gag made it come out with muffles. Bertolt ignored what he tried to say and blindfolded him again. Bertolt left Eren in the room, locking him in and went upstairs. All of a sudden, sounds of struggle were upstairs. Sounds of footsteps came down the stairs and a bang on the door. The door was kicked down by Levi. " Thank god." Levi thought as he saw Eren. He went around Eren and untied the gag. Eren pants as the gag was out of his mouth. Eren was about to say something before Levi kissed him on the forehead. "I made it." Levi said softly to Eren. "Oh my god Levi! I knew you would come." Eren said in relief. Levi took off the blindfold, seeing the green eyes filled with tears. Levi kissed Eren on the lips and took off the blindfold and the extra chains holding him to the floor and ceiling, but he couldn't do the ones on Eren. "Shit. I can't get them out, we'll have to do it when we get out of here." Eren nodded as he felt arms around him. Levi carried Eren in a bridal style while still tied up, and went upstairs. Eren saw Bertolt unconscious and mentally smirked. As they made it to the main entrance, everyone was relieved and helped untied Eren. After they untied him, everyone looked around as they heard Reiner laughing. Everyone looked shocked when they heard him say, " Plan B....time...to pull...out.....the big one!" Everyone gapped, because what they saw in front of them, was Annie Leonhardt, alive.


End file.
